Magia y amor no se juntan
by MininaCat
Summary: Luego de todo lo ocurrido, Sophie no sabe como es su relación con Howl. Hasta que algo ocurre entre ellos causando que Sophie se aleje de el y accidentalmente conozca a la hermana mayor de Howl, Yoko. La historia trascurre en la desconfianza que le tiene Sophie a Howl, ella piensa que el no la ama. pero Howl demostrara todo lo contrario. . entre otras cosas mas...


_Magia y amor no se juntan_

_Capítulo 1: El miedo_

Yo seguía con mi vida normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. La verdad no estaba muy atenta a la nueva rutina de Howl, y mucho menos a como esta nuestra "relación", si se la puede llamar así.

Hoy decidí ir a visitar a Lettie. Hacía mucho que no la veía, ya la verdad la extrañaba.

-¿Adónde vas Sophie?- pregunto Mark.

-Voy a visitar a Lattie. ¿Me quieres acompañar?

-Siii- respondió el muchacho entusiasmado.

-¿Y yo? ¿Me vas a dejar solo aquí?.-

-Clasifer tú tienes toda la libertad del mundo en hacer lo que quieras. Ya no eres el esclavo de Howl.

-¿Y si Howl pregunta por ti?

-Dile que me fui a lo de Lettie- le respondí.

-Aunque, no creo que le importe.- mire hacia abajo con una mirada triste.

-Sophie ya debemos irnos- me dijo Mark.

-A si cierto casi me olvidaba. Adiós Calsifer.

Luego de despedirme me dirigí a la casa de Lettie. Todo el camino hacia allá me estuve preguntando si en verdad le importaba a Howl. Al principio creí que si pero, conociéndolo, él es mujeriego y la verdad no creo que allá cambiado. Tal vez si de apariencia pero no de personalidad.

-Oye Sophie ya llegamos-dijo Mark que sostenía mi mano.

-Ah sí.

Estábamos parados justo enfrente de la casa de Lettie. Asique toque el timbre. Vi como de apoco se abría la puerta, cuando de repente salió Lettie a abrazarme.

-Oh Sophie!, no sabes cuánto te extrañe- dijo Lettie con tono de tristeza.

-Yo también, te extrañe mucho hermanita- le dije, mientras ella me abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Entra que ya tengo listo él te- dije mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro,- ah! Veo que tienes a un jovencito contigo eh.

-Jaja, si es como mi segundo hermano.- le dije.

-De acuerdo "hermanos", pasen.

Mark y yo pasamos. La verdad siempre me agrado la casa de Lettie, principalmente porque estaba limpia.

-Siéntense mientras yo les traigo él te.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Es muy lindo este lugar Sophie, es completamente diferente al castillo.- dijo Mark mientras miraba cada detalle que tenía la casa.

-Si es muy bonito, recuerdo que de pequeña viví en un lugar parecido a este.- por un momento se me vino la idea de formar una familia. Esa idea hiso que me sonrojara un poco.

-Bueno aquí está él te.- dijo Lettie mientras apoyaba la bandeja con él te y las masitas.- míra cómo has cambiado, ¿es mi imaginación o envejeciste?

-Ah, es tintura eso es todo.- no quería contarle lo que en verdad había pasado, seguro me iba a tomar de loca o algo por el estilo.

-Igual la verdad no voy a negar que te ves guapísima Sophie, creo que hasta más que yo.

La verdad sabía que estaba mintiendo, por mi opinión nunca fui bonita, y nunca lo seré.

-Oye dime, ¿cómo estuviste con todo esto de la guerra?- pregunto Lettie mientras comía.

-Bueno la verdad estuve bien, no puedo decirlo con exactitud. Me ocurrieron cosas muy extrañas.-le respondí.

-¿Como que cosas?-volvió a preguntar.

-Emmmm, conocí a un chico.- le dije

-Y está viviendo con el- agrego Mark.

Le mande una mirada asesina a Mark, no quería que ella se enterara que estaba viviendo con Howl.

-Oh! ¿Enserio? ¿ Y cuando me lo vas a querer presentar?

-Cuando tenga tiempo- le dije con un tono amargo.

-Uyy está bien.-dijo burlona- Mira hace meses que no te veo, casi un año, y quiero saber de tu vida.

No quería contarle nada. Ella es muy metida y eso es lo que más detesto en las personas. Aparte mi relación con Howl no era estable, asique.

-Mira Lettie, no estoy lista para contarte lo que últimamente me está pasando. La verdad si te lo contaría no me creerías.

-¿Enserio?, ¿tanto desconfías en mí?- pregunto.

-Podría decirse que un poco. Pero no hablemos de mí, quiero saber más de ti.- le dije.

La verdad no quería saber nada de ella. Solo quería evadir cualquier pregunta que ella me hiciera.

Pasaron como 30 minutos desde que ya estábamos hay. Y notaba que Mark se estaba aburriendo al igual que yo.

-Lettie ya debemos irnos, se nos está haciendo tarde.- le dije mientras me levantaba del asiento.

-¿Uyy tan pronto se van?, ok está bien los dejo ir.

-Bueno nos vemos pronto hermana.- le dije mientras sujetaba la mano de Mark y me dirigía a la puerta.

- Seguro, si quieres un día vienes con tu novio y se quedan a comer.

-No es mi novio.- dije riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Lettie nos abrió las puertas y nos marchamos,

-Sophie ¿Por qué no le contaste nada de Howl?- pregunto Mark mientras me miraba.

- Primero porque es una interesada y segundo….. ambos sabemos que Howl y yo no somos nada. Dime ¿ayer a quien trajo al castillo?

- A una muchacha- respondió el niño mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Vez te dije, si el en verdad me amara no traería a ninguna mujer al castillo.

-Pero Sophie el cambio, te lo puedo asegurar, desde que te conoció cambio. Me di cuenta.

-Mark, ya basta, estamos a punto de llegar y estoy muy cansada.

No sabía lo que pretendía Mark, ¿quiera juntarnos?, ¿quería que fuéramos pareja?, al principio esa idea me gustaba, pero no puedo estar con alguien que se la pasa de "fiesta en fiesta", yo quiero estar con alguien que me sea fiel, que sea dulce, caballero. Esas cosas Howl no las tenía, tal vez si y yo no me deba cuenta. Pero hay algo en el que me atrae.

Tanto pensamiento y llegamos al castillo.

-Hola! Era hora de que llegaran, les prepare la cena.

-Te lo agradezco Howl pero no estoy con ánimos de comer. Buenas noches chicos.

Si nada más que decir me dirigí a mi cuarto. Entre, me puse el pijama, me cepille los dientes y me acosté. La verdad me gustaría tener algo con Howl pero tengo miedo. Él es lindo y tan atento, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones y terminar dañada.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, soy nueva en esto asique ténganme paciencia u.u


End file.
